Bella's Sister
by PrincessLynn94
Summary: Britney Swan is a your typical Demi Lovato. She can sing, has a big heart, and has a crazy love life. When her mate finally comes out with his feelings, will it save her feelings, will it save her from her enemies, or will it be her who saves him?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Britney Swan and I am from Baltimore, Maryland. I have a double life as Demi Lovato and a vampire. I enjoy it very much. I only have two close friends, Ashley and Chelsea, which know my secret and help me when needed. As you know, Demi Lovato has the Jonas Brothers on her side for anything. They do not know my secret. My life gets complicated when other people come around. Ashley is always thinking of ways to get me into the talent show every year, and this year she will finally her way. "I'm trying out."

"No way! Thank you so much for that! I get to be your back up singer right?!" said Ashley excitedly.

"Of course, there wouldn't be a talent show without you!" I said, trying to get as excited as her. Surprisingly, it was very hard.

"Thank you I will let Chelsea know right away! She will be excited, but not as excited as I am right now. TTFN!"

"Bye!" I called after her. Later, I called my dad and my sister. They were excited that I was going to be in it as well.

It turned out that I had it all planned to be in the show before I auditioned. Ashley gave Chelsea the CD to give to the judges; they decided I would be a good act. Demi had a show the night before.

"I'm sorry, but your contract is up. Renew or get out," said my manager.

"Fine I'll get out. I don't need this life anyway," I said with an attitude.

It turned out that all my friends were there and my parents. My dad flew in from Forks, Washington with some friends. Actually, all of his friends showed up.

"Congrats on the win, Hun!" smiled my dad. At least I wasn't married to a vampire, yet. (My sister is Bella Cullen, and she never knew she had a sister until this year.) My dad was happy I was hanging out with normal people. My sister always sent me letters saying that I should come and visit more. I always replied that I was always busy. I have a hard time finding food anyway. The vampire I liked showed up.

"Way to go, Britney!" said Chris Muller. "I need to talk to you in a couple, it's very important."

"I can't, I have to get ready and move to Forks with my dad and sister," I said with tons of smiles.

Bella's face lit up. "What? You decided to move in with us? That's good."

"Yeah, I wanted to get out of town. Ashley is okay with it now that I'm not you-know-who. And since you did stuff with me with Edward, I need food."

"WHAT DID EDWARD DO TO YOU?" yelled Dad.

"Nothing! I was just joking."

"Can we talk now then?" asked Chris urgently.

"Sure."

When we got outside, Chris smiled and said, " I'm moving to Forks with you."

"What?"

"Yeah I need food too, you know."

"OK, just don't let my dad know."

"Why? Aren't we dating?"

"Did you just ask me out?"

"Yeah."

I was frightened now. I was already on my own, but now this? Luckily I knew this was going to happen when I got my power of shielding and mind reading. I didn't know how but I did. "Sure... you're my boyfriend." I was officially happy. I was dating someone that I don't have to hide my being a vampire with.

When I came back, Edward asked what he did to me. Edward never liked him because he always thought he was a werewolf. I told him everything from the vampire part to asking me out. He already knew it though because of his mind reading and Alice's visions.

We Flew to forks and it was exactly the way I remembered it, gloomy and rainy. High school wasn't a big deal for me since I was restarting my senior year for the last time. I figured I would go to college and get a job in the medical field. Carlisle always loved that about me. "So what do you want to do first, since your sister doesn't want anything to do with me at the moment," asked Alice.

"I don't know. Do you want to go to the movies?" I suggested.

"Sure. Can Chris come?"

"Why do you want him to come?" I thought everybody hated him.

"Because, unlike your brother-in-law, I like him, and since we don't have to hide anything from him, I think it would be cool if he got to know the nice part about us."

"You are not going to the movies with that boy!" yelled Edward, in the doorway.

"Why? Only my Dad and Bella are the boss of me, not you!" I yelled back at him.

"Bella told me that I was in charge of you today since they needed to go shopping for Renesmee."

"Fine. Can me and Alice go then?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." I stuck my tongue out at him.

I saw Alice was up to something when Edward left the room.

We are going to pick up "Jasper", Okay? Asked/thought Alice.

Jasper meant Chris. It's times like this when I'm glad I had a shield. Edward believed Alice so we were good. Bella came back when we did and Alice took Renesmee. Bella decided to help me get ready for school tomorrow by taking me shopping. I was fun. I'm glad it was Bella and Not Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee was always with her boyfriend Jacob. Since he ran away from home, Jacob always lived with us. He slept outside because no one could stand his smell besides Renesmee. She was only 10 but looked like a 16 year, but she was also smart as a 30 year old. Edward sat with his family, as usual, and Bella along with him. Bella's friend Amber was there and asked Bella why she never told her she had a sister.

"I didn't know," she responded.

Chris was always by my side. Edward, Bella, Chris, and I had all the same classes. Alice said we needed to break-up the whole class thing, but Edward's excuse always was that he didn't trust Chris.

"Will you relax?! He is perfectly fine!" yelled Alice.

I put my mental shield down and thought to Edward, we need to talk.

"What?" he asked with an angry voice, when we got alone.

"I know that you don't like Chris, but you need to know that I've got my eye on him really good, so you don't have to worry about me," I said trying, successfully, to keep a straight face.

"Yes I do. You should hear what he thinks when you aren't around. It's almost like he pretending around you."

"OK, thank you for telling me that. Just remember, I can read your mind. Listen, just relax. You have enough stress with Jacob and Renesmee; don't add to it by worrying about me."

"OK, I'll try."

"What's going on? I couldn't hear anything but Edward looked worried," said Bella, worried as usual.

"Nothing Bella, I'll tell you everything later. Right now, we need to go to class," said Edward.

Later that day, Renesmee skipped last period. Jacob was worried, and was looking for her after class.

"Jake, I haven't seen her. Did you check in the library? She's just like her mother you know," I smiled.

Just then, Renesmee came out.

Tell Jake that I was at the library, thought Renesmee.

"Just as I thought, she was there. Listen, I got to go call Joe. Bye!" Jake grabbed my wrist and looked at me with a sad face. His mind was blank.

"Listen to me now. Chris is... is gone. He wanted to say goodbye but something 'urgent' came up. I'm sorry I had to say this for him, but he wasn't going to tell you. I thought you had to know," he whispered. Stupid leech.

"He's not stupid!" I yelled. Right then I felt like crying. This wasn't like him. "I got to go."

"I'm so sorry," said Edward, trying, unsuccessfully, to hide a smile.

"Well, I still have Joe. That's of if he will still talk to me. Can we just go home?" I asked.

"Yes." Good now I don't have to worry about that anymore, but a human singer, really? Is she trying to expose us?

"Shut up!" Why is he trying to protect me, he should be protecting my sister, not me. I accidently let my shield down.

"I protect everyone in my family," he said, "you are my family now."

When we got home, I went right up to Edward's old room. That was my room until the time being. I waited until I was calmed down enough to call Joe. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me Demi," I said into the phone. I really hate lying. I am going to tell him the truth, no more lies!

"Oh my god! Nick, Kevin! Come here! You will never believe who's calling us! Say hello!" I can't believe he was this excited to talk to me.

"OK, but you need to calm down. Hey guys, how have you been?"

"Hey Demi, we've missed you," replied Kevin.

"Listen guys, I really have to tell you something. My name isn't Demi Lovato." Here we go.

"What do you mean?" asked Nick confused.

I took a deep breath and rushed, "My name is Britney Swan. I lied so I can have a normal human life."

"What do you mean by human?" asked Joe. Why did he have to be a good listener?

"I am a vampire. I am 17 years old but probably look 15.I was made by Edward when I was dying of the swine flu." Sorry couldn't think of anything else.

"Whoa." They were all speechless. I wonder if they still like me. God, I hope so.

"Listen you can't tell anyone!"

"Wait how can you be a vampire. You have been in the sun," said Joe.

I'm really getting irate with these legends. "Yes, but with a mask, and showing none of my body. I sparkle. The legends and movies are wrong."

"I don't believe this," they all said together. I guess I have to show them.

"I'll show you. Come over to my house this weekend. Think you can do that?"

"Yeah, if go over there early in the morning. We will be there at 8," said Nick. "Will you be up by then?"

"I don't sleep ever, so yeah."

"OK, bye. Talk to you later." They hung up.

I put my mental shield down and asked Edward to come up. I told him everything and he was, surprisingly, okay with it. I also asked him for help; he said yes.

"I can't help you right now because I have to go shopping with Bella and Renesmee, but I will. First let me tell you what I did."

He launched into his story, without leaving anything out, even told me Bella's reaction.

"Thanks, it really has helped. I will think about it a little more. I'll try to keep my shield down. If I can't do it anymore, I'll call you in and speak put loud."

"That sounds great. I'm glad you are being cautious, unlike your sister was at the time."

"I heard that!" yelled Bella. She ran into my room and jumped on Edward, causing to fall on the floor. When they started kissing, I started to yell at them.

"Gross! Not in my room! You have your own room in your own house!"

They both got up laughed at me, and said sorry.

"Hey is Jacob going with you?" I asked.

"No!" they yelled together. We all laughed. We went down stairs. Jacob was downstairs too. Edward growled a little.

Come on, make my day, leech, thought Jacob.

"Don't provoke him Jacob," I threatened. Edward walked out of the room and Jasper tried to calm down Jacob.

Just have fun, Edward. Talk to you in an hour. Sound good?

Good, Edward thought back to me.

I nodded at Jacob to make him go outside. He followed after giving Renesmee a hug. He never kissed her in front of Edward. I gave him the what-were-you-thinking look.

"What?" he asked, pretending to be an angel.

"Don't do that to him. You should just be happy he lets you and Renesmee date. Don't blow it. But that's not what I wanted. Do you mind if you bring one of your cars down? I need to keep my mind clear until Edward get back."

"Don't you want to that now? So he isn't in your business like he does with everyone else." Especially me. Edward heard that. He started to charge at Jacob, but I jumped in front of him, making Edward tear some skin off of me. Jacob is one lucky dude. He always has someone protecting him.

"Jacob stop it! I'm tired of everyone having to try and save you from some vampire."

"He should be dead by now!" yelled Edward, trying to get away from me.

"Calm down Edward. It's ok. Go have fun with your family before I physically have to move you." Of course I couldn't really do it, but it always calmed him down some.

"Ok, see you soon," he walked away, waiting for Jacob to say something else. I guess killing could make his day, any day. He heard that and smiled.

"Jacob! Don't do that! He is helping me tell Joe and his brothers that I'm a vampire. I need to think it through. Edward is helping me by giving me advice when needed." I growled at Jacob.

"Oh..."

"Yeah next time, keep your mouth shut. Anyway, what do you say? You need to get them done. You haven't got anything done since Renesmee was born."

"Sure," he agreed. "Just come over-oh, yeah, I'll come over to work on it."

"Thanks, you're a life saver."

"That's what I do," he said with a big grin. It worked, I didn't think of Joe or anything else while we worked. But when Edward came home, I remembered.

"Are you sure you can't leave a little while longer?" I groaned.

"You have to do it someday," smiled Edward.

"Come up stairs into my room."

I decided just to talk it all out. HE gave me some pointers here and there. I was going to wear a tang top and just go into the sun. I was using their meadow, even though Bella didn't like that too much. Then, I was going to tell them everything vampire. One thing, I didn't say was that I was going to feed in front of them. I fed all the time in front of Renesmee, and I was aware of my surrounding the entire time. I figured it wouldn't be different with the boys. The only thing left was to do it. Tomorrow was the day.


End file.
